When at a shooting range, any person who reloads can find it highly difficult to identify spent brass casings which comes from their own firearm when among others who are shooting the same caliber. Without some sort of marking on the brass casings, users have to pick up each piece of brass to check for a specific marking. This can be time consuming and will lead to not finding all of their ammunition casings. Some users mark the brass casings themselves with a mark across the bottom, but this can be tedious and time-consuming. Other users may simply purchase new ammunition each time they go to the shooting range, but this can be very expensive. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides users with a convenient and quick way to identify and collect their ammunition brass casings after discharging a firearm, for example, at a shooting range. This brass marking device allows users to make a mark around the circumference of their brass casings, allowing users to easily identify their brass casings from other user's brass lying on the ground. By using this device, users may will quickly and easily collect their spent casings, thereby eliminating the need to purchase new brass casing which can be expensive. Anyone who reloads and regularly goes to a shooting range to practice their shooting skills may appreciate the benefits afforded by this device.